Itachi's Love & Sakura's Lust
by juanita22xx
Summary: Love hurts, but to never have loved at all hurts even more. Itachi Uchiha looks for love in all the wrong places. While Sakura thought her love was everlasting she only wants one thing now to fuel her desires. Lust. When the two meet sparks fly and someone has to die. This Anime tell of Romeo and Juliet will only leave you wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

**_Itachi's Love & Sakura's Lust_**

**Love hurts, but to never have loved at all hurts even more. Itachi Uchiha looks for love in all the wrong places. While Sakura thought her love was everlasting**

** she only wants one thing now to fuel her desires. Lust. When the two meet sparks fly and someone has to die. This Anime tell of Romeo and Juliet will only ****leave you wanting more. **

**Prologue: Part One**

_Is it the end for me? Is it finally over, six long years of waiting, longing, hoping, and believing, that you'd finally love me in return. Am I free to truly love who I want?_

_ Just when I finally had you, I lose you. Are you happy with yourself? Am I ? It feels like the end._

"I'm letting you go Sakura," Sasuke pushed me from his arms, walking toward the door of the training room.

The room we share for years all three of us. But Naruto was on a mission without us, strange in a way, since we did every mission together, but this mission was special, top secret. While Naruto was away

Sasuke and I came here to train, and also see each other; it was the only private place we could find to do all our dirty deeds. Maybe dirty isn't the right word

for it, hugging, kissing, and holding hands are those things really dirty? Sasuke made it seem that way, since we had to do it in hiding no one knows of our

relationship just me and him and these for training walls. Not even Naruto. To think we've been able to hide this for six months now. To think I've put up with

hiding my relationship for six months now. At first is was exciting and thrilling having a secret just between the both of us, but now I feel dirty and ashamed.

Do you know how it feels to like someone so badly but they can't even look at you when their's another person around, or when your holding hands and

suddenly someone walks into the room they let go and move to the other side as if nothing was going on. It hurts, and the wounds just keeps getting bigger

and bigger. Yet Sasuke can't see it. Dose he even really see me or maybe he just dated me out of pity. After all there's some much a person can take before

they give in, all this time I've been so thirsty for Sasuke I've forgotten who I really am.

"Letting me go? What dose that mean?" I race after him, stopping him from opening the door, pulling him around to face me, his eyes cold as the dark starless

sky. "Sasuke say something."

Sighing he reaches for my hand on his shoulder, removing it as if my touch was unbearable, "I can't keep doing this, _us_… it all has to end before it gets to

deep," he voice emotionless as if his words were like a butter knife, which was never mint to kill. But his words stabbed me to the core.

I choked, "Ov-Over?" I stepped back my mind racing, my body suddenly dropping in temperature. "your saying you want to leave me?"

Sasuke lips cracked into a one-sided smile, shrugging his shoulders, "come one Sakura do you really think what we have is a real relationship?"

I stood there in silence, to afraid to answer, knowing in my heart no relationship should hurt this badly, shouldn't be this hard to understand. I hate to say this

but Sasuke is right. "so the last six months was what?"

"Nothing," he replies with hesitation, "it was…"

"Nothing," I reply back, pushing passed him and out into the hall, racing down the stairs that leads to the outside. I couldn't breath, the walls closing in, the air

hot, I needed to escape. Bursting through the doors to the outskirts of the village, I gulped in the fresh chilled air as my chest and lungs filled my eyes did too,

tears building up waiting to pour out and down my cheeks. Shaking my head I couldn't cry not over this, not over the truth. If it was all a lie I would cry but why

when for the past six months I've known that this relationship was all a lie. I had to tell myself everyday that Sasuke was the one, that he loved me, that one

day we wouldn't have to hide and the whole world would know how much we loved each other. But that day will never come because reality and fantasy was

different, in my heart I loved Sasuke but… but.

"Sakura wait!" I hear his voice racing from behind. My body stuck in place was he coming back to tell me he was sorry that he didn't want to end things, he

made a mistake.

I turn around meeting him at he door, "Yes Sasuke," my voice happier at the thought of us getting back together.

He walks out the door, holding my bag in his hand, "You forgot this, and I just wanted to make sure there wasn't any hard feelings," he says handing me my

bag, to weak to even think or speak I reach out and grab it and run into the night. I couldn't believe he said something like that. I can't even look at him, let

along talk to him, _head feelings? _

Yes Damnit they are plenty of _hard feelings_, but Sasuke Uchiha you made sure all of those feelings I had for you die this very night. I race through the night

jumping from rooftop to rooftop tears dancing in the wind as I move faster and faster into nothing, having no place to go, and I didn't want to go home to my

noisy parents.

I continue to journey deep into the night hoping that when the sun raise so would my broken spirits.

**Thanks Guys for reading this is just the beginning, so much more to come, and please feedback would be nice. Have any idea's leave it in the review. Prologue: Part Two, Itachi's part...coming up next, stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously ...**_

_"Sakura wait!" I hear his voice racing from behind. My body stuck in place was he coming back to tell me he was sorry that he didn't want to end things, he made a mistake. _

_I turn around meeting him at he door, "Yes Sasuke," my voice happier at the thought of us getting back together._

_He walks out the door, holding my bag in his hand, "You forgot this, and I just wanted to make sure there wasn't any hard feelings," he says handing me my _

_bag, to weak to even think or speak I reach out and grab it and run into the night. I couldn't believe he said something like that. I can't even look at him, let along talk to him, head feelings?_

_Yes Dammit they are plenty of hard feelings, but Sasuke Uchiha you made sure all of those feelings I had for you die this very night. I race through the night _

_jumping from roof top to roof top tears dancing in the wind as I move faster and faster into nothing, having no place to go, and I didn't want to go home to my noisy parents._

_ I continue to journey deep into the night hoping that when the sun raise so would my broken spirits._

_**Prologue: Part Two **_

_**Itachi P.O.V (point of view)**_

The night filled with laughter and steam from the busy food hunts crowed with people waiting in line for delicious treats and snacks. The streets of the village

thriving with life, the night was till young and everyone was enjoying the upcoming weekend. Shinobi's retuning home from long hard mission, thankful they

made it another day alive. It was hard out there fighting in the front lines of battle, even with the fourth great war being over, hatred and pain still lingered in

the air. That fact that I am still here after everything happen, it's a miracle Pain brought me back to life. This time for good. Even in the edo tensei jutsu or the

_(forbidden impure world reincamation jutsu) _I had a plan, a secret plan I didn't tell a soul, because even I wasn't sure of its out come. After I died by Sasuke's

hands I knew it was only a matter of time till I retuned again. So before resurrection I had to get everything in order. So when Kabuto brought me back I knew

it was time, after trapping him in the Izanami, I use a another forbidden jutsu to bring me back permanently. Where my body's perfectly intact. My mind, body

and soul all connecting as one. I'm just grateful I learned this technique from Pain when I joined the Akatsuki to think that I would actually use it. When Pain

was resurrected I made a promise to him. I will do everything in my power to spread the truth about the world and to protect Naruto's dream. But of course

everything has a price. To uses this jutsu I had to sacrifice something unspeakable. To this days no one knows what I've done and I plan to keep it that way.

"Are you going to keep staring off into space or are you going to have a drink with me?" A beautiful brown hair blue eyes woman asked leaning against the

bar. Her tight dress barely covering her body. She licked her lips as she gazed at my body from head to toe. "I'll even buy if you say yes," she slid closer to me

wrapping her arms around my shoulder pushing her breast up against me for the most part she was attractive and I haven't had the soft touch of a woman in

a long time. All women wear the same thirsty for power, money, and sex. I possessed all three to give. The titled of Uchiha went a long way after all I was the

prodigy, the chosen one, the beginning to a new era, will that's what everyone's be saying since they found out I was the one who stopped Kabuto and aided

in the fourth great war, not all bad guys are completely assholes.

"Well since you insist I'll be happy to pleases you," I lean in close whispering in her ear, "but if only you do something for me," I licked my lips, knowing how to

turn on woman was like using the sharingan it just came naturally.

She bit her lips, "anything for you Itachi Uchiha."

I knew it.

Before she even asked for a drink she knew who I was, everyone in the freaking village knew of my name, well since Naruto couldn't keep his month shut

about me and how I was the hero and the good guy, of course some people didn't believe me, but they did believe in Naruto. I mean how can a guy like me the

killer of his entire clan be any good. I didn't have anything to prove to anyone only to Sasuke, who learned the truth after my death. He was the only one I care

who matter… maybe Naruto but that's enough said. Naruto was easy when it came to forgiving people Sasuke on the other had was a working progress, I

mean even through the war was six months ago, our relationship as brothers was lifetime behind. First key was open and honest commutations. We were

doing well in that part but _thrust _well that was a bond that was cut and now trying to be rebuild.

"Itachi are you listening?" the blue eyed women said squeezing my arm with her breast, "how about we take our drink to go?" she purred, leaning forward she

kissed my cheek.

I smiled, it wasn't real, nothing about this was real, but I was numb and bored and I needed something to hold. Tonight wasn't a night to be alone, taking my

glass of half empty sake I gulp it back tasting the sting as it hit the back of my throat. "as you wish my lady," I stood from the bar taking her in my arm, she

giggled. My stomach round, what a disgusting sound. Making my way through the crowd of people I jumped up over the buildings, wanting to get this over

with. I'll take her to my second apartment, or what Sasuke likes to call it my 'fuck pad' have my way with her for tonight and by morning she'll never see me

again. But then she'll brag to all her friends how she scored with an Uchiha. This wasn't an every night sort of thing just a once in a while when my spirits were

low and my heart was heavy. I mean I wasn't hurting anyone, all the women who I've done this with all came on to me, I never go chasing after a women none

was ever wroth it. Finally making it to the door of my apartment I open the door putting the girl down as she and I walked down the hallway into the living

room. That's when I hear sounds coming from me cough.

"Oh Sasuke, that feels so good," the light hearted voice purred in pleasure. "don't stop."

"You like that Karin, how about right here?" Sasuke said kissing down the girls neck, was I really seeing this or was my little brother making out on my cough in

my apartment, I mean I did give Sasuke the key here and I did tell him he could use the place whenever he wanted but that's only if he told me before hand.

This was totally unexpected.

"Or maybe she would like it even more at your place Sasuke," I blurted out, which caused them to stop kissing, jumping away from each other, "or better yet

how about you explain to me how that girl and you ended up here in the first place?" I asked walking deeper in the living room, the girl from the bar still

warped around arm her breast rubbing up against me, as to say _don't forget about me. _I pulled my arm away from her, her present was not longer needed I

wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Um.. Maybe we can do this some other time, but tonight its not good for me," I turned her around leading her back into the hallway, "you remember the door

right use it and I'll see you around the bar again."

Walking back into the living room I watch as Sasuke pulls his shirt back over his head and the girl name Karin bottoms up her blouse.

"Sorry about this Bro I didn't know you'd be here tonight," Sasuke sigh, looking over at Karin. I just messed up his changes out getting sum tonight. But

Sasuke just like me didn't like to bring girls to our 'real' apartments if we did we would never get a peace of mind.

"Well you should have given me the heads up, since you didn't no pussy for you tonight," while Karin started to blush and Sasuke looked uncomfortable. I

walked over my cough sitting down, I was tried, after all this week was exhausting, two S-rank missions and one A-rank, plus on top of that I haven't had sex

in two months. I was stressed and tonight was going to be my release till I walk in on my little brother trying to do the same thing. "Karin is it?" I ask looking at

the red head with glasses, taking a moment to think, _this didn't look like Sasuke's type of girl_. But she was passable, whatever floats you boat I suppose, before

she had a chance to respond I continued, "you think you can give Sasuke and I a moment alone please I need to talk to him?"

She looked over to Sasuke, blushing harder, "I'll just wait for you outside Sasuke," she said walking out of the room, but just before she got to the hallway she

said, "it was nice meeting you Itachi, Sasuke has told me some much about you." she smile shyly, before finally leaving.

My eyebrow rose at the thought, "you talk about me to your girls?" I asked not knowing how I feel to that.

Sasuke sits back down on the cough next to me, "not 'girls' just girl, Karin is the only one I talk to about you so don't start getting a big head about it."

"Huh, you must really like this one if you have to mention me," I laughed.

Sasuke frowned, "I don't see what's so funny, you're a real important person in my life right now, or would you rather me bad me you like I use to do before?"

he asked shoving me in my arm.

"No, no we don't need to go back to all of that revenge stuff again, it's best to leave that in the past. Beside, the only reason I said 'girls' it because if I'm not

mistake weren't you in a top secret relationship with Sakura Haruno?"

Sasuke jumped up in surprise, "how did you know about Sakura and I, no one knew?"

Reaching out I poked my brother in the forehead, I guess something's from the past I could never leave behind, "because Sasuke your my little brother and I

see everything you do and who you do it with, just because I'm not protecting you anymore like I use to do, doesn't mean I've stop watching over you."

And to my surprise Sasuke blushes, just a little. Pushing my hand away from his face.

"Well I'll have you know I've ended things with Sakura, it wasn't… it just didn't feel right. I didn't want to keep leading her on, she's my teammate and my

friend, but us a lovers just don't mix," he sighed looking a bit torn up.

"Sooo if someone else was to starting dating Sakura you would be okay with that?" I asked putting my theory to the test.

He shrugged, "I guess… it doesn't have anything to do with me, she can be with who ever she wants, I don't care."

I jumped up ready to set my plan into motion, "very well then I'll start dating her, and then will see how you really feel."

Sasuke jumps up to looking confused as ever, "what!"

"I said-"

Cutting me off Sasuke finishes, "I heard what you said, I'm trying to understand why, Sakura has no interest in you, and why should you for her, what's the

point in all this?"

"I shouldn't.. or shall I say I don't need to explain myself to you, you just said you didn't care who she was with, then it shouldn't matter if I do, now answer

me this how long where you two together?"

Sasuke continue to eye me with confusion, "six months…" he said slowly.

"Alright, I bet I can make her fall more in love with me then you in the next six months, and I mean love me more then she's ever loved you in her entire life," I

said holding out my hand waiting for him to shake it in agreement.

He stood there gazing at me hand, "_but _why… _why _are you doing this?"

"Little brother, there's a time and place for everything, don't worry I wont do anything serious with her, I'm just doing a little test as all, but _trust _me the

moment I have my result you'll be the first one to know?" I throw the word '_trust'_ in there something we were still working on, by doing this I think that this can

help solve some issues too. "so you in?" I asked again still holding out my hand, but right before Sasuke could shake it, I say, "no one knows of this deal just

me and you, I'm serious you and Naruto have a way of not keeping your mouth shut when it comes to me, if anyone fines out the deal it off and you'll never

know why I decided to do this."

"Okay Itachi I got it I wont tell a soul now can we get this over with I got my girl waiting outside for me."

I laughed, shaking Sasuke's hand, now I'll have something to do about my boredom and maybe I'll get something fun out of this, after all I'm sick of one night

stands and fucking random sluts. Sakura was some who's caught my attention a long time ago when we first crossed paths, but that's when she was trying to

kill me and I her, maybe now it will be different, and now that Sasuke wasn't with her, it was fair game.

Sasuke headed towards the hallway to rejoin Karin, but just like before, Sasuke stopped at the hallway, "Sakura isn't as easy as you think and she's one

tough cookie, _thrust _me I've win this bet before it's even began," he smirked walking out the door.

This was a challenge I wasn't ready to lose, not matter the cost she will be mine, Sasuke I hope you really realize what you've give up… after all one man's

trash is another man's treasure.

**Hey Guy, Thanks For Reading Now the Story is Ready to Start, Chapter One Coming Soon…. If you have any ideas or feedback PLEASE leave it in the review, I would love to here what you think so far of the story….XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys… Just wanted to say I'm SORRY for the Typo's and Misspelled Words. I guess I'm just so Happy people like my story and I write so fast, Because I have so many ideas and I can't wait to write then out. So Please bear with me I'll do Better.**

**Previously**

_I laughed, while shaking Sasuke hand, now I'll have something to do about my boredom and maybe I'll get something fun out of this, after all I'm sick of one night _

_stands and fucking random sluts. Sakura was someone who caught my attention a long time ago when we first crossed paths, but that was when she was _

_trying to kill me and I her, maybe now it will be different, and now that Sasuke wasn't with her, it was fair game. _

_Sasuke headed to rejoin Karin, but just like before, Sasuke stopped at the hallway, "Sakura isn't as easy as you think and she's one tough cookie, thrust me I've won this bet before it's even began," he smirked walking out the door. _

_This was a challenge I wasn't ready to lose, not matter the cost she will be mine, Sasuke I hope you really realize what's you've give up… after all one man's trash is another man's treasure._

**Chapter One**

"Sakura, honey do you hear me?" my mother knocked on my door, god it was so annoying, every other hour she was at my door. "Honey you haven't left you room in days, please just talk to me," she knocked harder.

"Mom, please stop, I don't feel talking okay… _just stop_," I spoke in between my sobs of pain. Everything hurt, talking, thinking, feeling. God how could I be so

stupid. All this time… all this time I've wasted running after Sasuke. Fighting, crying, even willing to runway with him when he first left the village, I'd do

anything and more for him and this is what I get, a slap in the face and a pat on the back and Karin is his 'new' girl, I guess he couldn't wait to tell everybody

about the crazy bitch… one minutes she's shy and the next she's some sex freak, I guess that's what stupid Sasuke like's. Since he didn't hide her like he did

me for the last six months, who knows he probably was with her while he was with me. After all what Sasuke and I had wasn't a _'real' _relationship…. No _hard _

_feelings_…nothing. Everything I did, everything I was, was for him. Now I know how Naruto feels when it comes to me, all the years of blowing him off. Now he's

happy with Hinata and I'm glad at least they love each other, two people who truly are soulmates.

Rolling on my back, staring at my ceiling as more tears fell from my sore eyes, I was so sick of crying, but I needed to get this out, for all the years I loved him, I

shed tears. I wish love didn't hurt so much, I wish is would stop. Everything would just _stop_.

"Sakura…"

"Mom what!, why can't you just leave alone," I yell, jumping up from my bed, whipping my face as I walked over to the door, I swung it open, "Can't you see!-"

"Sakura?" Naruto said looking confused standing on the other side of my door, "We have to go now something happen to Kakashi sensei," reaching out he

grabs my hand pulling me down the hallway and out the door, "I don't know what happen but all I know is they told me to come get you quick."

"Where is he?" I asked as Naruto continued to pull me along through the village. My heart pounding in my chest, for the first time in days the pain I had from

my heartbreak with Sasuke stopped, my mind only focus on what's happening now with Kakashi sensei and how I could help. This was something I loved to do,

_it was my ninja way, _helping others, saving lives; it's what I trained so hard for.

"They just brought him into the hospital."

We ran to the hospital like are lives depends on it, all the memories, all the things I've learned from Kakashi sensei, all the times his saved my life. I looked over

at Naruto, wondering _when did he return back to the village, how did he find out about this_.

"It's going to be okay Naruto, trust me Kakashi sensei will make it," I said trying my best to help Naruto, he looked like a wreck, I mean he's already lost Jiraiya

sensei, I couldn't imagine what he felt when that happen and the scary thought of losing Kakashi too unthinkable.

Finally we made it to the hospital, we headed straight from where Kakashi sensei was, the room was busy with people running in and out of it, as we made our

way inside, I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. Kakashi sensei face unmasked coughing up lager amounts of blood. The doctor surrounding him, trying

there best to retrain him from moving. It was terrifying and heartbreaking all at he same time.

Naruto ran towards Kakashi trying to help the doctors, "Sakura please do something!" Naruto yelled on the verge of tears, seeing Kakashi sensei like this was driving him over the edge.

Reaching down I pull out a needle from the inside of my boot, jabbing the needle deep into the side of his neck he finally stop moving, his eyes slowly closed, as he fall into a deep sleep.

"That will keep him out for a few hours, that's just a enough time so we can work on him and figure out what happen," I looked to one of the Medic doctors,

"do you know what his conduction is, how did this happen?"

None of them had an answer, saying someone just brought him in like this. "Well have you ran any tests to see what the problem is, for god sakes has anyone

in the room done anything!" I shouted angrily, placing my hand over Kakashi sensei chest I used my chakra so find the weak points of injury, any tissue or

broken ribs that may have punctured a lung maybe that's what's causing the lager amounts of blood. After several second I found the source of his illness.

"He's be poisoned and it now working its way throughout his blood stream…" I closed my eyes using my chakra to spread around his entire body trying to

remove the toxin, but it was fighting back for some reason and that when I realized, removing my hand from his body as quickly as possible, "this poison feeds

off of chakra the more I try to use it to heal him the more it spread throughout his body, its as if the poison has merger with his chakra and created a defeat

against it trying to be remove, we have to remove it a different way, I need to get an antidote to inject in his blood stream to remove the poison," I step back all the doctors in room starting at as if I just spoke a different language.

"What does that mean sakura?" Naruto asked looking down at Kakashi sensei sleeping.

Waving my hand for him to follow me while the other doctors standby in the room to watch over Kakashi in case he wakes up, Naruto and I walked down the

hallway. "It means there's nothing I can do for now till I now what I'm fighting up against, for right now all we can do it sedate him and make sure he isn't in

any pain, I need to talk to Lady Tsunade and figure this out." Naruto and I sighed in unions, shaking our heads our heart heavy with worry, "I think I'm going

to head over to her office right now we don't have any tine to waste, Naruto you stay here and look after Kakashi sensei let me know if he wakes up, okay," I

said halfway down the hallway Naruto watching my back as I raced out of the hospital making my way to the headquarters of the Hokage.

Opening the door to Lady Tsunade office, I ran right into the middle of a conversation between Lady Tsunade and none other then Itachi Uchiha. Interesting

since this is like second time I've ever see him, if you count the first time I fought one of his clones while trying to save Gaara from the Akatsuki, he wasn't at

the top of my meet-and-greet list, at this point I was done with all Uchiha's for that matter. Even though I've only heard great things about the amazing

shinobi, all from Naruto or course, Sasuke on the other hand only had bad things to say about his brother, but I realized it all boils down to jealousy.

Sasuke wanting to be as great and strong as he older brother, never seem to match up, second string/second rate. Sasuke spent his whole life comparing it with his older brothers'.

Now don't get me wrong I had nothing against the guy, but then again I didn't know much about him, except he killed his entire clan yet he did it to save the

village? I don't much about the subject since its all _hush-hush, top-secret…_whatever it had nothing to do with me. Itachi was the last person on my mind at the moment, I didn't want to be rude but this was important.

"Lady Tsunade I hate to interrupt but there something important I need to discuss with you its about kaka-"

Cutting me off, "Sakura I understand the situation, and I'm working on it as we speak, that's why I've asked Itachi to my office," she waved her hand in Itachi's direction.

I gaze over at Itachi in the corner of my eyes, he was something to look at alright, I would be lying if I didn't say he was handsome, intimidating and completely

mysterious. I could see why every girl wants to be on his arm, but from what I saw he was nothing more then a player, now I know where Sasuke gets it from.

Placing my hands on my hips, I rolled my eyes, "I don't see how Uchiha is any help to the situation, what we need is to run test, samples, and find the right antidote that can save Kakashi sensei life."

Tapping her chin she narrowed her gaze at me then over to Itachi, "well what if I said some beside Kakashi has had this type of poison in them before, would that be any help?"

"Would it? That would be great we could run test on their blood and see what I'd need to make a cure." Lady Tsunade held her hand out pointing at Itachi,

this time I turned my head completely to look at he from head to top, tuning to face me his pitch black eyes gazing at me in wonder with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help it I was intrigued, something behind his eyes caught my attention, was it _sadness or guilt_?

"Itachi suffered from the same poison as well, he's all you got when it comes to helping Kakashi. So I guess it would be in your best interest to work together."

I stood their shocked, Itachi was poison too, who would have thought, "…okay Uchiha tell how you were poisoned in the first place, it's best to understand the origins before we processed any farther."

This time his smirk turned into a full blown smile, and I have to say it was breathtaking. Shaking the thought out of my mind, I can't believe I'm standing here admiring how Itachi looks when I barely know the guy. This is not the time to turn into a fan girl, I'm sure he has enough of those.

Hearing him speak for the second time since I've meet him, he voice deep and smooth, it caused a chill to run down my spine.

"Well I receive it from an injure while fighting a Sand ninja, one of Sasori disciple, you know well of his poison jutsu, since you did fight and kill him barely saving your life in the process," he paused, _should I take what he said as a complement or an insult? _

"Gone on…" I sighed.

"Well this was before I joined the Akatsuki, I was on a ANBU mission, a spy to get info on the Sand Village Intel about new weapons they were working on for

the war, my job was to go in steal the strolls and come back out, but it wasn't so easy I ran paths with a rouge sand ninja…." he stops shrugging his shoulders.

"Who happen to be Sasori students, well he must have be quite the opponent to have injured you so badly," I crossed my arms, and here I thought Itachi Uchiha was untouchable, a ninja in a class of his own. Well I guess he isn't as perfect as most people believe.

He chuckled, "no not really I wasn't injured at all, this poison was a gas, at the time I didn't know but once you exhale, even just the tiniest bit, it grows in your

lungs and then starts to work its way through the blood, till it reaches the heart, but if you try to remove it using chakra it feeds off of it only helping it to grow stronger."

Damnit just as I thought, "how long does the poison take before it kills you?"

"72 hours, after that your dead."

"Ah Hell! That means we have less then 3 days to…" I paused, I didn't know what we had to do Itachi never got to that part. Walking up to him I pulled at shirt

bring him down to my eye level, "so how are you still standing here, what happen next, and please make it quick I don't have anymore time to waste."

Placing his hand over mine, the touch of skin caused me to jump, but I didn't show it, his touched burned and I don't mean in a bad way, it was different, like all

of my sense suddenly came alive. My heart tighten in my chest, I could feel the blood rushing to my checks, god I didn't want to blush but with my pale skin it wasn't hard not to notice.

"Sakura, let me help you." He stared deep into my eyes, I could see my reflection in them, my dumbstruck gaze as I listen to him say my name for the very first

time. Wow did my name sound… _wow_.

I let him out, crossing my arms suddenly I felt really super self conscious, what was going on with me today, my emotional state was all over the place, earlier

today I was crying over Sasuke, then Bam! Kakashi sensei in the hospital and now Itachi Uchiha is asking if he can help me, _breath Sakura, breath. _

"You still haven't answered my question how did you get rid of the poison Uchiha?"

"Itachi." he replied.

"What?"

"You can call me Itachi, better yet I would really enjoy if you called me Itachi," he licked his lip and I tried my hardest not to notice how my heart skip a beat.

I sighed, " while we're standing here talking about wheatear I should call you by your first name isn't helping Kakashi sensei, now tell me what I need to know _Uchiha_."

He looked almost hurt when I said his last name again, as if hearing it was like a knife and I just keep jabbing it in. "Sasori," he replied tiredly.

"Sasori? He saved you?" my heart fall as I watched Itachi shake his head yes.

"So… Sasori is the only one who has the antidote, and I killed him," I couldn't breath, I think I was starting to have a panic attack, "s-so, kak-Kakashi sensei is going to die."

"Not necessarily," Lady Tsunade spoke, I totally forget she was even in the room, or that I was in her office for that matter, I'd been so focus of Itachi and the

fact that we just had our first every conversation, and that my emotion were of high wire. She continued, "That why I've brought you two together, we have

reason to believe that Sasori students, may also have the cure, I've sent out a team, and have lock on his location its just of matter of where exactly in the city he's in-"

I slammed my hands on her desk, shaking the room, "you decide now to tell me this, when you could have given me the info from the beginning, tell me his location Naruto and I will leave tonight!"

She shook her head, "Naruto can't leave the village, his under strict orders, again that why I've taken the liberty of asking Itachi to come in, you and him will go and find this ninja."

"What! You want me and him to do this mission together?" I asked, my hands digging into the wooden desk leaving my finger marks.

"Yes, he's the most qualified for the job and you and I both know it, this is an order, you'll leave first thing, now that you've been bereft of your mission

I suggest you start preparing to depart." she finished turning her chair around facing the window, which in few words she was done talking to me.

Sucking my teeth, I walked out the office with Itachi hot on my trail, suddenly I turned around pointing my finger in his face, "I'm not going to like this but she's

right, so lets just get his over with, after all we're press for time, I'll see you at the entrance gate in one hour okay." I turned around not even giving him a chance to replied.

Can this day get anymore complicated, first I'm suffer from a broken heart, Kakashi sensei is in the hospital with a deadly poison killing him by the hour, and

now I'm stuck going a mission with my ex-boyfriend _(if I can call him that since our relationship wasn't even 'real') _older brother, who till six months ago was an

enemy and a major threat to the village. Yep that sums it all up, plus even I hate to admit this, I have the slightest attraction to Itachi but that emotion will

never see the light of day. Like I say I'm done with all Uchiha's.

**Hey Guy, Thanks For Reading, Chapter Two Coming Soon…. If you have any ideas or feedback PLEASE leave it in the review, I would love to here what you think so far of the story….XD**


End file.
